


Red Connection

by Xeyonic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, and more tags would be added along the way, idk tbh this was a time filler, shrugs, time periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeyonic/pseuds/Xeyonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A red thread connects those destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"A red thread connects those destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."

Yeah, thats the legend. But what they didn't cover was that some people actually had the power to see the stupid string. Touch it, even. How do you think they tangle up?Unfortunetly, you're one of them. Usually, the string appears around a persons little finger when they reach the age of 20-21 (Unless their soul mate is unbearably close.) and it stretches and tangles to meet the little finger of their soul mate.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are twenty years old. You're standing in front of a cemetery with your best friend, Roxy Lalonde. The string attached to your pinky goes into a grave. A strong feeling of nostalgia goes through your body, and you don't even understand why. Shouldn't you be feeling loss rather than nostalgia?

"Dirk?" Roxy says while waving a hand in front of your face. "Why are you staring at a gravesone?" She looks over to the rock that holds the name of your soul mate. "Jake Harley. Hey, isn't he that famous explorer that basically traveled around the world for a living?"

  
"Probably." You hear yourself reply. You glance over to the grave next to Jakes. Jane Crocker. "Yeah, whatever Rox, let's just get back to your place." She smiles and latches herself to your arm. You feel bad for Roxy. There was a string that came out of Jane's grave that connected to Roxy's pinky.

 

 

Your name is Dirk Strider, or Bro as you are so commonly called now, and you're currently being dragged by your long time best friend Roxy Lalonde to go see Rose's best friend's born son. Roxy always did love kids. In fact, it's showing a lot more now that Rose moved out, married Kanaya, and started her own little family. You suppose it  
has gotten a bit lonely since Dave moved out, but you would never admit that. While lost in your thoughts, you don't notice when the door to Jade's apparent house opens and there stands her and her child.  
"Ooooh!" Roxy squeals. "Dirk, Look!" and look you do. But not at the baby in general, but more at whats tied to his pinkie. A red thread. And where does it connect? Your pinkie. Who would've fucking guessed?  
"How old is he?" You look up at Jade and ask.  
"Around a month by now." She smiles. Hilarious. Your soul mate is an infant and you're a man thats way too old for him, even if he did hit the legal age.

It just keeps fucking happening, doesn't it? Back when you were 20, your soul mate was dead. Now here he is, and when he's 20, you're pretty damn sure you'll be dead too.  
"His name's Jake." Jade says. "Jake English."

 

Just keeps on happening.

 

Your name is Bro Strider, and you've been separated from the love of your lives for a very long time. It all comes back to you, slowly as you continue your current life.  
You start to remember the fact that you had a constant lover that was always on the other end of your red string and as far as you can remember, you've never been with him.

 

Not once.

 

Why? 'Cause time frames are a bitch, that's why.

You're nearing the end of your current life and the love of your life can barely even speak. By now, you remember most of the events from your past lives. How you and Him were never together due to one dying first or one in a different location that neither could leave to go to the others. Every time, you could see the red string stretching across miles and miles to a place you weren't allowed to go. It kept reminding you how you would never find _him_. You've grown to hate being able to see that string.

 

And boy, did you really fucking hate the string itself.

 

But you never stopped loving Jake, not once. 

 

. . .

 

Your name is Jake English. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake P.O.V

Your name is Jake English.

And you’re very irritated with fate.

 

You’re currently in a museum with your dear cousin,  Jane. You wanted to learn more about the medieval times, and what better way to learn then to go to a museum?  No other way, that's what.

Jane was still in the medieval exhibit, but it seems that she’s gone on her own way. You would go and try to find her, but your eyes won’t rip away from a portrait of a Prince dressed in violet.

“Dirk Strider.” You catch yourself whispering. The portrait is big, huge in fact. You had to look up just to see his face.

“Prince Strider of the Krypton Tomb Lands.” A voice tells you. You look over your shoulder to see that it was a tour guide. “Would you like more information on him?” You nod and he stands a little taller. “Dirk Strider was the eldest of the two Strider sons. Many called him heartless or unemotional due to his lack of interest in a wife and his unnerving features. Even so, he was admired by many. Dirk Strider was an excellent swordsman and taught his little brother to be just as good as he was. Dirk Strider was also very fond of horses and spent most of his free time in the barn.

“His mother, the Queen, died after the birth of his younger sibling. To comfort the King, the Lalondes moved in with the Striders and never left. The king never asked them to leave and the Lalondes never wanted to. The Lalonde daughters got along just as well with the Strider sons as Lady Lalonde got along with King Strider. Many believed that the Striders would all marry the Lalonde ladies, though it never happened.

“Dirk Strider died at the age of 62 of a heart attack. He never married.” The man finishes. Your silent response stimulates him to leave.

He looks just as you remember him, startling orange eyes and platinum blonde hair. Of course, this is only a portrait. You've only met Dirk once, and that was during the game. Many, many life times ago.

 

After the game, all 8 humans and 24 trolls were basically reincarnated into regular, normal humans, where Sburb and Sgrub never existed and never will. Sadly, you were all sent into different timelines. This is what you've managed gathered from your experience of living so many lives. You remember everything, from adding Dirk on Pesterchum to being a grand explorer to being just an average college student. You've never seen Dirk in person after the game, only photos and portraits. You’re lucky that Jane was always by your side though, that much you’ll admit.

Though, it doesn't seem like she has any recognition of the game.

 

 

Your name is Jake English and Christ, your granddaughter does such adorable things with Jane’s grandson! They get along so well, just like their grandparents. You really hope they don't have a bump in the road like you and Jane did, though. Jane went and ignored you for three whole months after that little quarrel you had!

“Jake! Turn on the T.V. I really wanted to watch this interview.” Jane calls from the kitchen. You grab the remote and flick the television to life. Jane must have closed the television on the designated channel since it opens in the middle of the interview. 

“So, Mr. Strider,” The interviewer starts. Strider? You look carefully at the television to see the interviewer and a cut off blonde male with smooth, round frames. Dave. “The people are very interested on the relationship between you and your brother. Care to tell us about it?”

“I don’t see it as interesting since Dirk and I have the relationship of any normal brothers.” Dave says. The camera is finally pointed fully at Dave and the young male with spiky hair and sharp shades next to him. Dirk. You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding. It’s him. It’s actually him!

“I mean like, sometimes I mess with his turntables, sometimes he convinces me that the apple juice in the fridge is full of piss, sometimes we sit down and watch a movie like civilized humans. Brothers. Nothing different, really.” Dave continues.

“I see. So Dirk, how does it feel to be living with one of the hottest movie directors?” The interviewer asks. Dirk shrugs.

“Like he said, sometimes we interact, sometimes we fight, and most of the times we’re in separate rooms. We’re pretty normal people, I guess.”

His voice rings in your ears. He was at least 18 yet his voice was so low, Jesus.

He’s at least 18.

He’s far too young for you.

He’s way too far away.

 

 

You _really_ do hate fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect this to get any kudos but tysm to those who bothered to read and kudo this !! ywy  
> so yeah heres Jake's POV i was so close to making a ref to my friend's fic but then thought against it lmao
> 
> sorry this ch is rlly short tho

**Author's Note:**

> uHM THIS WAS TBH A TIME FILLER AND SLIGHTLY GIFT FOR A FRIEND And idk where im gonna go with this but, needless to say, it probably wont update. ahahaha h as if its gonna be read,, ,,,
> 
> Based off of this lyricstuck:  
> http://xeyonic.tumblr.com/post/86830220517/natsubutart  
> \--  
> edit 4/24/16: it's not coming back its a one shot with no happy ending because ya boy can't write


End file.
